EL CONDE
by Ero-gomen
Summary: El jamas se había enamorado, y nunca pensó que cuando le sucedería todo lo que alguna vez fue su mundo perfecto se desmoronaría.
1. Chapter 1

_(ero-gomen: hola a todos, esta historia va a ir un poco lento, pero seguro. esta mas que claro que habrá lemon 100% asegurado y una vez empiece no parara XD, en fin espero que os guste.)_

**EL CONDE**

Nunca me había enamorado; los que son de mi clase me habían dicho que si me sucedía con un humano; el proceso sería doloroso. Me da miedo pensar en que podría descontrolarme y hacerle daño a alguien solo por enamorarme.

Afortunadamente ya he perdido las esperanzas de que eso suceda, llevo viviendo lo que parece ser mucho tiempo y nunca había conocido a nadie, ni de mi clase, ni de otras clases y ningún humano que pudiera provocarme tal sed que quisiera matarlo incluso dejándome en evidencia.

Personalmente pienso que seria horrible, terrible a mi parecer. Conocer a la persona que amas y que no puedas controlarte y en medio de la locura termines arrebatándole su vida.

— Padre ya estamos llegando a su nuevo hogar— miró por la ventanilla y divisó lo que parece ser una enorme mansión — ellos no han querido dejarlo sin lo necesario

— me parece exagerado lida — siempre he sido muy humilde, no me gusta mandar, ni que me digan padre — por favor lida, no me digas padre, ya no es necesario guardar apariencias — le recuerdo, lo cierto es que nunca pedí ser lo que soy. Pero aun así acepte con orgullo el puesto que tengo. Aunque al final hubiera sido para nada. el inmortal que me dio su puesto era el supremo más poderoso de nuestra clase. No me parece correcto dejar tal poder a alguien más cuando el me lo confió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si que se habían pasado con la mansión, era más de lo que yo había pedido. Mi clan no necesita tantas habitaciones ni todas estas comodidades, básicamente porque no vivían ya conmigo.

— maldición— gruñó viendo la imponente entrada del lugar.

Quería mudarme, vivir en un lugar más tranquilo y poder ejercer una profesión, suena estúpido lo sé, técnicamente tengo muchos conocimientos y podría ser lo que yo quisiera, además de que simplemente no necesito trabajar, no se hasta donde me alcanza la fortuna para vivir toda la eternidad y nunca empobrecerme. pero por alguna razón siempre he sentido que mi necesidad era ayudar a los demás, por lo que decidir impartir clases en la universidad central.

Había ido a visitar a los supremos para decirles mi decisión. Ya saben… mudarme y ser maestro.

Ellos aceptaron.

— Básicamente izuku, tenemos que hacer un nuevo clan— fruncí el ceño con rabia, no quería cambiar a nadie —mis hermanos dicen que vendrán a vivir aquí contigo, están sorprendidos de que hayas decidido ser maestro, pero dudo mucho que se queden más de 2 semanas

— Lida, ellos siempre serán bienvenidos. Pero, aun así, este lugar podría aprovecharse para las personas que no tienen donde vivir.

— No puedo aun creer, que sientas esa necesidad de ayudar tanto a los humanos, izuku son nuestra comida. La sangre que recibimos es humana y lo sabes— y era exactamente por eso que no quería cambiar a nadie más.

Somos increíblemente dañinos y sedientos cuando recién se produce el cambio, no está en mi convertir a nadie más. y los que convertí lo he visto altamente necesario, ya que ellos no querían morir. y en esa época me obligaban a hacerlo.

— Maldita sea— simplemente desaparecí escaleras arriba, dirigiéndome a la que se supone que sería mi habitación, es decir toda la tercera planta para mí.

Sabia que tenia que hacer nuevos inmortales. Básicamente porque mi mordida es poderosa y crearía inmortales con poderes. Pero lo tengo prohibido para mi como para los que yo he cambiado. Totalmente prohibido morder humanos. No es correcto. prefiero darle un hogar a un vampiro de clase baja sin poderes pero que tenga una vida digna.

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, había un enorme ataúd de metal en medio de la sala, esto si era exagerado. Ya no vivimos en la edad de piedra, yo no necesito esto.

Pero este ataúd era impresionante. Es tecnológico y tiene televisión y todo por dentro. Al final tengo que aceptar.

Mi humilde casita en el campo quedó en el olvido con todos estos lujos.

— ¿Izuku puedo pasar? — miro la puerta y suspiro, lida entra y sonríe — vaya, creo que se han pasado ¿no?

— Un poquito, solo un poquito— sonrió también haciendo con mi mano la señal de ok.

— Sabes que para ellos eres una pieza crucial. Tu también deberías ser uno de ellos. Te niegas así que solo déjate mimar

— Me han estado mimando desde mi existencia, toda la sangre que he querido, todos los humanos que nunca mate y preferí convertir— lo mire a él, porque lida había sido uno de ellos— no me gusta que estén pendiente de mis movimientos, solo quiero un poco de libertad. Por eso decidí viajar, y ahora resulta que quieren que hagan un nuevo clan aquí — suspiro agobiado mientras peino mi cabello hacia atrás — no se… pasaré de eso por ahora, solo quiero ser maestro sin pensar en nada más.

— Te estarán vigilando

— Lo se

Hubo un silencio incómodo, un breve silencio

— Mañana llegan las empleadas, según tengo entendido mandaran a dos inmortales a hacer la limpieza tres veces a la semana. Así mismo nos traerán sangre — cambia rápidamente él tema

— Comprendo, hablando de sangre. ¿Hay algo? — estaba sediento. Muy sediento.

— Para ti siempre hay sangre izuku— y se retira dejándome solo, al instante vuelve con una copa llena de sangre — ten, un vaso de o + para ti, tu preferida.

Por favor no me miren, me siento miserable cada que bebo sangre y lo disfruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Cómo debería vestirme para ir a la universidad? Ya se va a ocultar el sol y aun estoy hecho un lío. Está claro que no puedo ponerme mis ropas normales. Tengo que vestirme como un humano.

Había previsto este problema desde lejos, cuando ya era hora de salir simplemente me puse un traje negro y listo. Soy el maestro después de todo. No creo que se vea exagerado tener un traje ¿o sí?

— me voy lida, te encargo la mansión, cuídala— bajo las escaleras rápidamente y tomó las llaves del auto

— pero izuku, ¿Quién se murió? — ya empezó a molestarme, me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara— ¿no vas muy exagerado para ser maestro? Un jean y una camisa normal hubiera sido suficiente— lo fulmino con la mirada, sabe lo exquisito que soy para vestirme

— no gracias, prefiero verme elegante — ya me encontraba dentro del automóvil.

Miento si digo que no estoy ansioso de llegar y conocer a mis alumnos, ¿Qué clase de profesor seré? Tengo que caerles bien. Pero ¿y si les caigo mal? No lo se. Solo tengo que confiar en mí.

Al llegar a la universidad, la noche ya estaba empezando a caer. No se si ya os habéis dado cuenta pero… soy un vampiro. si el sol me toca me achicharro en el acto. Por eso elegí el horario nocturno.

— Eres el profesor Midoriya ¿no? Bienvenido— mire todo con curiosidad, bien no creo que sea tan difícil, solo debo ir exageradamente lento para no llamar la atención.

— Emmm si, soy yo, puedes llamarme izuku— respondo con seguridad, llevo años de práctica actuando como humano, y esto será pan comido.

— Oh en ese caso, mucho gusto soy ochaco uraraka, profesora de astronomía— me cuenta mientras empieza a caminar hacia el enorme edificio, o bueno uno de ellos porque esta universidad cuenta con más de 10 edificios y campos de deporte — supongo que tienes que ir donde el director. En ese caso te acompaño— hablaba y hablaba con mucha amabilidad.

— Muchas gracias uraraka— agradezco cuando llegamos al destino

— Oh por favor, solo uchaco— parece que nunca pierde la sonrisa — mucha suerte, ya nos veremos.

Así se fue dejándome en la puerta del director.

Todo pasó relativamente rápido, El director nezu me explico lo que debía hacer, cosa que ya sabía. Pero agradecí internamente que me lo recordara, me paso la lista de mis alumnos y el horario que me corresponde.

— te asignare un caso especial que tenemos— me pasa un folder— este estudiante irá a tu clase a partir de la próxima semana. Estuvo estudiando en la mañana, pero perdió el semestre y decidido pasarlo todo para la noche— miro con detalle el expediente del alumno— tiene un carácter fuerte y no le gusta socializar con nadie, pero como tu eres nuevo, seguramente te escuche y logre acabar la carrera.

— Entiendo, la próxima semana ¿no? — perfecto, no he ni empezado y ya tengo al problemático fichado. Supongo que es pura suerte de principiante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Buenas noches, soy izuku y a partir de ahora voy a ser vuestro profesor de anatomía— estoy tranquilo, todos me ponen atención y algunas chicas me miran con otra cosa más que atención— esta al ser la primera clase será más dinámica, quiero se presenten uno a uno para irnos conociendo mejor.

Pan comido, todos parecían muy serviciales y se portaron bien. Sabía que había tomado una buena decisión al decidir ser maestro.

Y así se fue pasando la semana, ellos aprendían rápido todo lo que les enseñaba, no negaba que alguna que otra vez utilice un poco de hipnosis para que me pusieran cuidado, no quiero que ninguno suspenda mi materia. Pero una vez acababa de explicar los dejaba solos resolver los ejercicios de los libros de donde les estoy enseñando todo. Con alguna que otra modificación de mi parte, aunque estos libros estén actualizados, algunas cosas que dicen están levemente erróneas. Por lo que las corrijo y les enseñó las dos maneras. Las que dice en el libro y las que personalmente se yo, que es la forma correcta.

— Es perfecto, estos humanos son muy inteligentes — susurro mientras corrijo algunos ejercicios que puse hoy en clase, ya era viernes y quería hacer algo él fin de semana. así que quise ver que tanto habían aprendido ellos durante esta primera semana. la verdad es sorprendente, algunos se les queda más la información que otros pero si estos ejercicios fueran examen, ninguno suspende — estoy orgulloso.

— ¡PAPI! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — blanqueo los ojos con fastidio

— Himiko, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas papi? — miro como sus ojos dorados me perforan el alma

— pero… tu eres mi papi, solo mío— a veces no se en que estaba pensado cuando la convertí, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando me abraza y me llena las mejillas de besos.

— ¡No seas melosa! , ¡Que estoy trabajando!— y se va sacándome la lengua, ella en especial me trata de forma muy posesiva, no niego que yo la quiero. pero es como querer a los demás de mi clan, somos una familia. tampoco la quiero culpar de nada, cuando himiko era humana me seguía a todas partes profesando amor por mi. no es que ahora sea diferente. pero afortunadamente comprende que yo no siento lo mismo. y aunque a veces es insoportable, es parte del clan. y hasta ahora es la única que ha llegado, se supone que durante el transcurso de la semana llegarían los demás, pero no. Estarán por ahí entretenidos con algo. Supongo.

— Padre— suspiró resignado, está claro que no importa cuantas décadas pasen, ellos no dejaran esa forma de llamarme.

— Denki, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames padre? — me coloco de pie y me quedo mirándolo, luego sonrió y corro para abrazarlo — ¿Dónde has estado?— este rubio entre mis brazos, mi mejor amigo. simplemente no pude asimilar mi vida sin él. tiene casi mi misma edad, o bueno yo lo transforme en la misma década, obviamente con su permiso. y como en aquellos tiempo me exigieron un clan, yo solo pensé que personas cercanas a mi.

— Por ahí, y por haya— me contesta mirándome de arriba abajo — ¿cuándo dejarás de usar ropa anticuada?

— Déjame— mis ojos se aguan, la verdad es que me encantan mis ropajes — hueles… extraño… — le pego una olfateada profunda — ¡OH MIERDA! ¡NO USES TUS PODERES CONMIGO! — y una descarga eléctrica me tira al suelo

— Para que dejes el drama viejo, si no te gustan tus ropas, déjalas y ponte nueva— suspira resignado y creo que hasta nervioso. estoy seguro que algo oculta pero tampoco me preocupo, él y yo somos los mayores del clan, no creo que haga algo para ponernos en peligro.

Aquel fin de semana llegaron todos los de mi clan. sin contar a lida, son 12 inmortales y todos con dones gracias a mí. que al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar todos a la vez.

— Padre / Paaa-dree— Fumikage tokoyami entró por la puerta saludándome junto con dark shadow

— Padre— kyoka jiro me abrazo y se adentro a la mansión

— Padre—momo también

— Padre—hitoshi shinso solo alzo su mano y pasó de largo

— Padre mio ¿como has estado?— yu takeyama también siguió derecho al ver el color de mi cara

— Padre—melissa, me sonrió con pena al ser partícipe de este cruel encuentro

— Padre—ryuko tsuchikawa se acercó y ronroneo en mi cuello para después entrar

—¡PADRE!— un fuerte viento entró por él gran portal de mi mansión, creo que todo el mundo escuchó su llegada, inasa yoarashi se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. me alegra de que no haya dejado de ser expresivo.

— Padre— mi pequeña toru, no la vi llegar.

—viejo— y él insoportable de kota,

Cuando ya estaban todos en él salón reunidos y hablando sin parar me hice notar —están todos desheredados—alzo mis manos como un rey— lida, no quiero sangre para ninguno de estos malcriados— dibujo con mi dedo índice un pequeño círculo invisible para señalarlos a todos.

—si señor— todos empezaron a quejarse de mi decisión, pero estoy seguro que no ha sido coincidencia que llegaran todos al mismo tiempo saludándome con él padre en la boca.

Pero por muy radical que sea con mis decisiones, al final todos cenaremos un gran banquete de sangre esta noche. No niego que soy feliz cuando estamos todos juntos, me siento menos solo. Pero bueno, lida siempre está ahí para servirme y cuidarme, me gustaría que alguna vez saliera por su cuenta a conocer mundo. pero se niega, no quiere tener contacto con humanos. y lo respeto. por eso al final siempre estamos los dos dando la cara por él clan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El lunes llegó tan rápido que no podía de la emoción, ya estaba eligiendo el traje que me iba a poner para ir a trabajar.

— izuku— apenas ponía cuidado a momo — padre— ahora si tenia toda mi atención, le iba a recriminar— lo siento, pero no encontré otra manera de llamar tu atención.

— Eres una malcriada— le regaño, estoy cansado, llevo más de 1 milenio diciéndoles que no me llamen así

— Quería decirte que me voy otra vez

— No te voy a retener momo, tú como tus hermanos son libres, solo no manchen el apellido, y por supuesto no muerdas a nadie— se acerca a mí y me abraza

— Por supuesto que no padre— blanqueo los ojos hastiado. Pero correspondo su abrazo — te quiero — besa mi mejilla.

— y yo nena— quizás los he consentido mucho, ya que por ellos me aproveche de que podía tener toda la sangre que quisiera para satisfacerlos cuando cambiaron, me sentía mal pero prefería eso a que salieran por ahí descontrolados y acabaran con toda una población — Pórtate bien

Ella se separa y se aleja saliendo de la habitación, sigo arreglando mis ropas con mucha cautela hasta que vuelvo y escucho su voz

— A Propósito, ¿Quién se murió? — su estridente risa se oye a lo lejos.

— Desgraciados…

Como iba diciendo, no hay nada que me haga sentir mal hoy. Claro a parte del complot que tienen mi clan respecto a cómo deberían llamarme, y la ropa que uso. Todo en general es perfecto. Soy plenamente feliz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya había empezado la clase, yo daba las últimas 3 horas, los alumnos rotaban de salón en salón, pero afortunadamente este año solo tenia a este grupo, por lo que fue fácil aprenderse sus nombres.

— todoroki, tus respuestas del ejercicio son todas correctas, estoy sorprendido de la forma en la que te desenvuelves para responder — él chico me sonrió de lado, era un joven de peliblanco de ojos cafés, bastante tranquilo — por otro lado él que menos puntuación saco ha sido mineta, tienes que saber diferenciar significados

—sí maestro— respondió con depresión

—pero nada mal, se que cada uno aprende a su tiempo, me siento realmente satisfecho con esto, así que empezaremos con el siguiente apartado, necesito que lean las páginas y respondan las preguntas en una hoja, me las llevaré para revisar sus respuestas— sigo viendo el libro — pero antes que nada, voy a explicar.

Hoy era lunes, el chico que debía llegar no ha pisado el aula aún, no se porque no llega, ni que le abra pasado, pero tampoco pretendo retrasar mis clases por él, que ya va un paso atrasado, y si no llega hoy no podre ponerlo al día para ir todos en él mismo escalón. me preocupa. nedzu dijo que era un caso especial y que dependía de mi que aprobara. pero si él chico falta, no se que debería hacer.

Cuando iba a empezar a explicar, suena la puerta con urgencia.

—creo que ya está aquí— suspiro y con tranquilidad me acercó para abrir la puerta.

—buenas noches, soy bakugo katsuki

**-o-o-o-o-Pov Disconnection-o-o-o-o-**

Un rubio visiblemente agitado y sudando llegó a la puerta, toco rápidamente y espero que le abrieran.

—joder, maldita sea llegue tarde— pero era inevitable, acababa de salir de trabajar, no se alcanzó ni a lavar la manos correctamente bien. y cuando la puerta se abrió se quedó sorprendido un instante cuando vio al profesor, después simplemente saludo— buenas noches, soy bakugo katsuki

—buenas noches— contestó el joven profesor, realmente atractivo. era imposible no mirarlo y más aún porque él no le quitaba el ojo de encima

—¿ Es esta clase de anatomía? ¿es usted el profesor midoriya?— pregunto el rubio para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto, ya que la cara que tenía él peliverde cada vez se desfiguraba más.

—si, adelante, preséntese y tome asiento— y se apartó de la puerta dejando pasar al rubio. y escondiendo su cabeza detrás de esta (la puerta).

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en que él rubio se presentó rápidamente y tomó asiento, e izuku aún estaba con la cabeza metida detrás de la puerta.

—¿profesor? ¿está usted bien?— sirius, la chica de cabellos azules se preocupo

—sí, bueno, ha...— caminaba más lento de lo normal— sirius, ¿puedes encargarte de instruir a él joven bakugo en esta clase?, tengo una reunión— caminó con lentitud y tomo sus cosas— tratare de llegar antes de que termine la clase, pero en cuyo caso de que no llegue. mañana continuamos— y lentamente caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y se fue dejando a todos sus alumnos confundidos.

—parecía enfadado.

**Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

EL CONDE

**Recovered pov connection**

— hijo mio, te amo más que a nadie — mi madre, hermosa y aun la recuerdo, su voz y la forma en la que me miraba. yo era su héroe…

Lo era…

— Básicamente cuando te enamoras, sientes un abismo mental— mi hijo, hitoshi shinso, lo recuerdo, se enamoró de una inmortal de otro clan. recuerdo haberle preguntado sobre este tema, es decir tengo 5.324 años y aun nada… y en aquel entonces realmente estaba indignado, todos hablaban de eso.

¿Enamorarse? y una mierda yo no necesito eso, si quiero puedo tener a la inmortal que quiera.

—¿Abismo mental?— si, le pregunte, su don tenía que ver con los pensamientos, era extremadamente cuidadoso y ya me había contado una que otra experiencia horrible que había tenido con eso. pero si enamorarse tenía que ver con los pensamientos, yo debía estar listo. digo… en algún momento tendrá que suceder.

¿Verdad?

—He visto y escuchado, que cuando te enamoras de un inmortal, ambos quedan enganchados el uno del otro. de lo contrario sería muy salvaje un desamor entre inmortales ¿no?, entonces una vez ocurre, tienen la necesidad de hacerlo...— hizo una breve pausa, no puedo negar que tiene una forma de hablar que me deja enredado. noto como cierra los ojos y suspira. recordando seguramente a su amada— te daré mi ejemplo, con ella...— aún no se quién es, hitoshi no le gusta que nadie sepa nada de su vida, me siento afortunado de que me cuente estas cosas— una década… me fui con ella, no podíamos parar de hacerlo, de mordernos… solo parábamos para alimentarnos, después seguíamos.

—vaya, se lo han tomado con calma ¿no?— me sonroje un poco, no es que yo no haya tenido sexo antes, pero a la semana o así me aburro.

—es un frenesí, no se puede parar… — suena interesante follar por una década, si me ocurre quizás sea más. o no lo se… no creo que sea tan pervertido, con cinco años sería suficiente— si te enamoras de otra especie inmortal— hizo una cara seria, demasiado seria

—está prohibido, no podemos relacionarnos con otra especie— pero ha sucedido, estoy seguro de que los supremos se han encargado de eso.

—si, pero estoy haciendo suposiciones. en cuyo caso si ambos tienen suerte, y no se matan en medio del ajetreo, tendrían que pasar su vida huyendo, yo creo que es mejor morir. o que uno mate primero al otro para zafarse del enamoramiento— suspiro un poco angustiado, si algún día me enamoro, espero que sea de un inmortal de mi clase, las cosas serían fáciles de llevar, no tendría más problemas que follar y listo. — si te enamoras de un humano, corre padre.

—no me digas padre— frunció el ceño enojado

—he escuchado historias, de inmortales que se enamoraron de un humano, no termina bien, esa situación no termina bien.

— ¿no es tan fácil como convertirlo?

— si, y ese es el objetivo, pero enamorarse de un humano es sentir atracción por su sangre, como drogarse y querer más y más, por ello si alcanzas a reaccionar para parar, antes de que el humano pierda la vida— todo lo que escucho, me preocupa— pero es cosa difícil porque se debería de sentir una sed del demonio, como si nunca te hubieras alimentado, además de eso es probable que se sufras él cambió animal si te reprimes.

—no… mierda él cambió animal no— lo odio, pierdo todos mis poderes, no soy más que un animal volando por mi vida buscando mimos por doquier.

—es diferente en cada quién, pero no conozco a nadie que haya salido bien de un enamoramiento de humano, esos mortales son tan frágiles, se rompen con nada. aparearse con ellos debería ser complicado, y en medio de una abismo mental, cuando reaccionas ya lo has matado y entonces querrás morir. — aveces me da miedo la forma en la que habla, siento que se mete en mi cabeza— y tu me temo que con tu correcto pensamiento, si él humano no estuviese a punto de morir, no le pondrías él colmillo encima. pero si te sucede, ¿podrás parar siquiera él primer acto de querer matarlo? el hambre que se siente es… difícil de controlar.

—no lo se, todo esto es hipotético— me jalo los cabellos con desespero— no me quiero enamorar, no sé con quién será y me da miedo vivir pensando en eso. gracias hitoshi.

—aja, suerte padre— y se va desapareciendo entre la oscuridad, me dejo asustado.

Aparentemente todo está en silencio, no se ni donde estoy ni cómo voy, ¿esto es normal? — ¿a qué huele?— parece pintura y material de construcción, con un aroma muy dulce.

— hijo mio, hoy prepare pastel de zanahoria— mi madre, un pastel de zanahoria, mi preferido, delicioso… — feliz cumpleaños— de nuevo me mira con infinito amor. éramos muy pobres, pero sin falta cada año en mi cumpleaños ella me hacía un pastel de zanahoria. y ahora; desde que cambie nunca más pude sentir ese sabor en mi boca, solo puedo beber sangre.

Pero ahora lo siento como si estuviera recién horneado, como si estuviera comiéndolo.

—ahhhh joder que bien huele— mi estómago ruge como un león, quiero comer eso que huele tan bien — que hambre, ufff…. mierda… mierda… — muerdo mi dedo con pánico

— _**buenas noches, soy bakugo katsuki—**_ todo se ilumino, ¿Que es eso? ese cabello cenizo rubio, él color de sus cejas, sus pestañas. puedo perfectamente ponerme a contarlas, 1… 2… 3… ummm que bien huele, 175 pestañas superiores y 80 pestañas inferiores.

Me tiro en el abismo de sus pupilas, ese negro profundo rodeado de rojo sangre, sus ojos… dios… qué superficie más bella…

— _**buenas noches— **_contesto como puedo, olfateando profundamente, huele mucho, él huele a pastel de zanahoria, que alguien me salve… escucho el palpitar acelerado de su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho, una gota de sudor bajando por el lado izquierdo de su rostro. que ganas de ponerme a pasarle la lengua para lavarlo de esa sustancia salina, ufff… mierda esto se me esta saliendo de control. siento como me crecen los colmillos. identifico rápidamente el sonido de su yugular. su sangre debe ser exquisita…

A la mierda todo el mundo, lo voy a morder, no puedo resistirme más, me puede esta sed.

—_**¿ Es esta clase de anatomía? ¿es usted el profesor midoriya?—**_ Profesor… soy él profesor, mis alumnos me están viendo

—_**si, adelante, preséntese y tome asiento—**_ va a pasar por mi lado, si lo huelo más de cerca me voy a lanzar sobre él, joder… tengo que esconderme.

¡LA PUERTA! mis colmillos se están asomando con fuerza, joder, ¿que me esta pasando? voy a matarlo como siga en esta aula, me cuesta controlarme.

¿Que hago?, ¿que es esto? me duele la mandíbula de tanto apretarla, joder… ¿que hago? control, soy un buen vampiro, no puedo ceder ante mi sed, soy bueno, soy correcto, me sentiría muy mal si muerdo a ese muchacho.

Quizás un poquito, no le hace mal a nadie, ¿y si no puedo parar? ¿y si lo mato? no, ¡JODER NO!, escóndanse, escóndanse.

¡Mi nariz!, ¡por todos los supremos, estoy cambiando! por favor, ayuda… control… madre…

—hijo mío… tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo. ahora mantén la calma— no se si estoy alucinando o no, pero ver a mi madre aquí conmigo. es reconfortante. hace cinco milenios, tres siglos y veinticuatro años que no escuchaba su voz

—tengo mucha sed madre— ella alza la mano y toca mi nariz, inmediatamente vuelve a la normalidad, mis colmillos desaparecen y siento que de repente puedo salir de esa situación sin ocasionar un destrozo.

—_**¿profesor? ¿está usted bien?—**_ mi alumna se preocupa, todos me están viendo, no joder…. no puedo controlarme. ok, vamos despacio, los humanos son lentos, vamos despacio y salgamos de esta situación con calma.

—_**Sí, bueno, ha...—**_ lento, lento, no hagas movimientos rápidos, lento, lento — _**sirius, ¿puedes encargarte de instruir a él joven bakugo en esta clase?, tengo una reunión— **_casi que no llego al escritorio, mierda ¿quién construyó este salón con las cosas tan lejos las unas de las otras? ¡mierda! bien. tomare mis cosas— _**tratare de llegar antes de que termine la clase, pero en cuyo caso de que no llegue. mañana continuamos—**_ que eterno, que puto eterno… mierda… por todos los supremos esta mierda de puerta está en el culo de mundo, ¡mierda!

¡Quiero irme ya!

El pomo, el pomo… lo toco, lo toco… lo tengo, abramos lento. cierro la puerta lento...

No hay nadie en el pasillo.

—¡maldita sea!— ya estoy en mi coche, me voy, tengo que irme.

_**POFF**_

¿Hará? no puede ser… ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡maldita sea mi suerte!

— "_¡LIDA! ¡AYUDA!"—_ no puedo volver a la normalidad

**Continuara**

Y así fue como se enamoro :D


	3. Chapter 3

EL CONDE

—Buenas noches, he venido a recoger el automóvil del profesor midoriya, soy su asistente personal— le escucho, ha llegado, no ha demorado ni 5 minutos. — _¿donde estas izuku?—_ dice telepáticamente, hemos acordado no usar este poder a no se que fuera una estricta emergencia. y me temo que en este momento lo es.

_—__aquí, encerrado en mi automóvil—_ contestó.

Escucho sus pasos acercándose, cuando me ve se preocupa —¿que te ha pasado? hace siglos que no te veo así

_—__no se—_ alzó el vuelo y me agarro de su camisa _— sácame de aquí..._

—enseguida— él abrocha su americana para protegerme de los ojos ajenos. soy tan pequeño y sensible en este estado, que me siento bien estando así en brazos de mi hijo... digo... de lida.

Él trayecto empezó y yo solo me sentía más confundido_ — tengo sed, mucha sed—_ digo

—izuku, has bebido hoy sangre, generalmente no pides más hasta tres días o así, ¿ha sucedido algo especial?— escuchó un fuerte sonido y el viento entrar por la puerta del coche, me asusto.

—¿qué le pasó a mi padre? ¿por que se transformó?— melissa, se había montado con él coche en movimiento

_—__jovencita no haga eso, puede ser peligroso para ti—_ le regaño

—¿quién quiere estar en brazos de su nena?— me extiende las manos y como si no pudiera evitarlo salto hacia ella y me pego de su suéter— ajaaa... ¿nadie te ha dicho lo lindo que eres cuando estás en esta forma padre? pareces un zorrito.— y Me llena de besitos. me siento diminuto en sus manos femeninas, me odio en esta forma. soy como un perro recién nacido. solo quiero mimos y mimos.

Lo odio.

— ni él mismo sabe lo que le pasa—dice lida mientras nos mira y sonríe divertido — pero por suerte tenemos a hitoshi, él debería saber lo que te sucedió

—¿padre y por qué no vuelves a la normalidad por tu cuenta?— esta tonta, no sabe que no me gusta que me llamen padre, o lo sabe y le hace la tonta... ahhhh

que bien se sienten sus cosquillitas en mis orejas

_—__lo trate, pero no puedo—_ la transformación la podemos manejar a gusto. es nuestra debilidad, por ello nadie lo debe saber. y por ello no nos transformamos.

—Cuando me dijiste que tenias un problema, no imagine que fuera este— y se empieza a reír de mi.

—¡lida!, ¡vas a hacer llorar a padre!— mis ojos están encharcaditos, estoy un poco asustado, no poder regresar a la normalidad es un problema para mi y cualquier vampiro que se transforme.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, estaban algunos en la sala preocupados, seguramente porque lida salió y no es normal que eso suceda.

—¿que le ha pasado a izuku, por que se transformó?— fumikage rápidamente se acercó para cerciorarse de que estaba bien — ¿te duele algo?

_—__tranquilos todos, estoy bien, solo traerme un poco de sangre—_ rápidamente trajeron un pequeño biberón lleno de sangre. y yo aun estaba en brazos de melissa, así que ella me lo ofreció y yo empecé a beber.

—¿a que es una monada?— preguntó ella mirándome con cariño, todos estaban embobados con mi forma

_—__¿sois tontos? ¿sabéis que todos en esta forma son como yo, no? —_ les recuerdo, ya que ciertamente nosotros somos levemente diferentes en aspecto a los demás inmortales.

Volví a la normalidad, pero seguía teniendo sed— mierda— corrí rápidamente a la despensa de sangre y voltee un barril para alimentarme — no me siento satisfecho— digo acabando de beber un barril entero

—¿donde esta hitoshi?— pregunto lida a sus hermanos, los que estaban ahí negaron saber de su paradero— ¿se fue?

—¿que?— me incorpore y camine hacia ellos— ¿se fue sin despedirse de mí?— mis ojos se vuelven a encharcar, soy muy sensible con los que hago parte de mi familia, ya de por si me deprime que se vayan, pero que ni se despidan de mi... es difícil de asimilar.

Y vuelve la sed del demonio. no quiero sangre, no quiero esta sangre.

—¿padre?— camine hacia él telefoneo de la mansión con él libro amarillo en mis manos.

Tengo claro lo que quiero, aunque pueda morir en el intento. me siento en el sofá, tomó el teléfono y marcó dramáticamente mientras los demás me miran preocupados —hola buenas noches, ¿es esa la "pastelería de mami"?— menudo nombrecito le han puesto al lugar— quisiera pedir un trozo de pastel de zanahoria a domicilio

—te vas a matar izuku, ¡es un suicidio!— miró con fastidio a inasa, e ignoró los ruegos de todos

—¿que?— vuelvo al teléfono— si, con cremita y nueces encima por favor, ¿podría añadir sirope de caramelo? oh genial— enredo mi dedo índice en el cable del teléfono y sonrió con ilusión.

Es una locura lo se, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Rápidamente llegaron los que faltaban, ahora si estaban todos excepto momo que se había ido esta mañana

—¿como que vas a comer comida humana?— denki fue el primero que saltó preocupado— sabes que es dañina para nosotros, no podemos ingerir eso

—además se supone que trabajas mañana, ya has faltado hoy ¿no?— mi toru, como siempre haciéndome entrar en razón por la parte más fácil. mi sentido de responsabilidad.

—técnicamente no falte, deje cosas que hacer— me defiendo con elegancia

—por favor izuku, desiste de ingerir eso, mira— kyoka señala a hitoshi— está aquí, no se ha ido, ninguno de nosotros nos iríamos sin avisar, así que por favor desiste de comer eso.

—hitoshi, ¿que le pasa a izuku?—melissa se acercó a él casi implorando que ayudará a encontrar respuestas.

—antes de hacer esto, puede alguien explicarme desde el inicio ¿que ha pasado?— dice cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a mi

—pues me ha llamado por telepatía, se ha transformado en contra de su voluntad en animal— explica lida los acontecimientos

—¿QUE? ¡PAPI SE HA TRANSFORMADO Y YO NO LO VI!— himiko se hecho a llorar dramáticamente al perderse mi cambio

—la verdad, era una cosa bien mona— niego con resignación, hasta donde sé; solo me han visto así lida, melissa, fumikage, inasa, pixie, denki y momo— se lo han perdido. le he dado biberón y todo— toma el biberón y lo enseña, todo el mundo me imagina en ese aspecto, excepto los que ya saben como soy

—bien, y ¿por qué quieres comer comida humana?— desvió la mirada de los ojos de hitoshi

—antojo— respondí con simpleza

—antojo de morir— contraataca denki.

Y otra vez empiezan todos a decirme que no haga tal cosa.

—¡BUENO BASTA!— me coloco de pie y miró a todos mal— nunca estáis aquí, así que dejarme tranquilo, él único que tiene casi que pie para persuadirme es lida— le miro y él asiente seguro de que lo que voy a hacer— bien, ahora si nadie tiene nada que decir ¿no?, pues correcto— miro a hitoshi y le digo— listo, dime que me pasa.

Él me mira y se queda ahí de pie con sus ojos puestos en mí, me siento incomodo y todo. es como si me desnudara con la mirada y pudiera ver a través de mi.

—te has enamorado— dice apartándose rápidamente— mierda, es como si yo pudiera sentir tu sed

—imposible— estoy de piedra. yo no me he enamorado de nadie, es decir... no... yo no... imposible nunca me ha sucedido, ¿por que ahora? no...

—te has sentido perdido, mareado, hambriento, cambiado de forma y ¿has tenido alucinaciones?

-emmmm... nop— a quién voy a engañar— bueno sí, un poco

—los supremos, se darán cuenta que has dejado un reguero de cadáveres— denki se pone histérico— seguramente no has podido controlarte

—no, no he hecho daño a nadie, he salido de ahí rápidamente porque no soportaba lo bien que olía él joven bakugo— confesé tapándome la boca con las manos— oh mierda, quizás si estoy enamorado... ¿que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

—Izuku tiene razón, yo no olí sangre cuando fui a recogerlo— asegura lida creyéndome.

—estoy sorprendido, nunca había escuchado de un vampiro enamorarse de un humano y poder controlarse— hitoshi me mira con admiración— imagino que debes estar sintiendo la sed más desgarradora de la vida.

DIN DON

—¡MI PASTEL!— otra vez él bullicio de mi clan detrás de mi

—buenas noches, vengo a dejar este encargo—pago rápidamente y le cierro la puerta en la cara al chico.

Cuando me doy la vuelta todos están mirándome con preocupación

—no es para tanto, de verdad— voy a la mesita, coloco la cajita encima de ella con mucho cuidado y la destapo. ahí estaba.

Un hermoso pedazo de pastel de zanahoria que si lo olfateaba... ¡OLÍA A MIERDA!

¡UNA PUTA MIERDA DE OLOR!

¡QUIZÁS!

Digo... quizás no sabe igual

—izuku, no...— toru suspira preocupada, la verdad es que siento como todos me hacen sentir que esto que voy a hacer es una locura.

—escúchame, se que él huele a esto, pero este pastel no es la solución— hitoshi se acerca y mira con asco él pedazo de pastel — habla con él, ya que si has podido controlarte, creo que puedes hacer más.

—no... no puedo estar enfrente de él si que empiece a ir todo en cámara lenta... todo se pone pesado, y solo lo miro a él, escucho todos los sonidos de su cuerpo— trago mirando con pena el pastel— ¿Que se supone que le digo? ¿lo cortejo? ¿lo invito a salir?— niego con sarcasmo— está prohibido esa clase de relación en la universidad, y menos entre dos hombres...

—si hubiera sido una mujer, estoy seria peor— dice denki suspirando con tranquilidad— ellas votan más feromonas y cuando están en sus días, es un dolor en los sentidos vampíricos. has tenido suerte de que haya sido un hombre— ciertamente eso me tranquiliza un poco.

—no se que hacer, lo mejor es desaparecer y no meterme en su vida— concluyó un poco deprimido.

—padre pero es tu pareja, tantos años... por fin lo conoces y sabes quién es, ¿no crees que vale la pena luchar por él?

—mierda ryuko, no me llames padre— lo dije de forma tan seria que ella me miro con vergüenza, simplemente salió a correr del salón— no espe... ¡mierda! — Y salgo a correr tras ella, la alcanzó y la abrazo por la espalda — perdón, nena perdón.

Y se convierte en un animal rubio, pequeñito e indefenso en la palma de mis manos. y hace ese sonido de lloriqueo que me rompe el corazón —shu... shu... tranquila— siento una presencia diferente cerca.

Una imponente mujer morena me mira con rabia, sabía quién era — Entregamela— dice simplemente, suspire soltando a ryuko y ella vuela hacia la mujer pegándose de su camiseta negra — me la llevo, ya la he compartido mucho contigo— gruñe mirándome mal, soy consciente de que la pareja de un inmortal es prioridad y más si esta se encuentra llorando. seguro debe de odiarme.

—nena, lo siento— pero ryuko no me dice nada, la morena sólo la esconde detrás de su capa y se pierde entre las sombras.

Joder, que mal llevo esto de ser padre, por eso no me gusta que me lo digan, no se ser un padre, no se ser un conde, y por supuesto nunca sabré ser un supremo.

—estoy jodido— ya he vuelto y miro el pastel de zanahoria con pena— pensé que al venir aquí, todo iba a ir mejor pero... me equivoque, no quería enamorarme pero miradme, tengo la sed más horrible del mundo y si no busco la manera de calmarme, mañana seguro acabare con ese joven.

—tengo una idea— dice toru con voz de travesura— pero conociendo tu sentido de lo correcto, posiblemente te niegues.

—habla, quizás sea una solución— dice himiko un poco molesta, parecía que algo le estaba fastidiando mucho

—robarle sangre al joven bakugo sin que él se de cuenta— en cuanto escucho eso me niego completamente

—¡NI HABLAR!, ¡PREFIERO MORIR DE SED!— lo último que quiero es hacerle a él daño, pensar en algo afilado perforar su piel me pone la mía de gallina

—pero padre, tu quieres su sangre, nosotros podemos traerla si nos dices quién es, solo una bolsa, para que puedas controlarte. además no importa a donde vayas, lo empeoraras, debes de estar con él, si fuera tan sencillo enamorarse entonces yo... — melissa hace un silencio profundo y triste

—hey, no pienses en eso— yu se acerca y la abraza, lo cierto es que eso es un tema muy delicado para ella.

—esta bien, pero no quiero que roben su sangre, porque luego se hará rutinario hacerlo y no, eso esta mal— suspiro un poco cansado— yo mañana pensare en como hacer para no lanzarme encima de él— así doy por terminada la conversación.

Lo cierto es que, no tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer.

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL CONDE**

Esto es una tortura, lo se. pero me niego a aceptarlo, no puedo creer que así, sin más de la nada yo me enamore. es imposible porque simplemente no conozco de nada al joven bakugo, por lo que no hay derecho a cortejarlo y menos de morderlo.

A lo mejor él ya tiene una vida preparada, novia, familia y es feliz. no puedo llegar yo y decirle "soy un vampiro que se ha enamorado de ti, es de fuerza superior que me correspondas", no... suena ridículo, y seguro con él mal genio que se manda, me manda derecho a la mierda.

Creo plenamente en mi auto control, soy un inmortal de mucha edad, y entre más edad más poder. así que podré hacerlo aunque eso signifique estar soportando este dolor de garganta tan horrible.

—¿es ese tu plan?— denki se asoma por el pasillo y mira mi maletín— ¿llevar sangre en botellas de metal y beber cuando sientas la insoportable sed arrasar con tu cordura?

—mi plan denki, mi puto plan es no quitarle la vida a ese joven, esto es ridículo. lo conozco de minutos

—pero izuku, él también se debe sentir atraído por ti— suspiro con cansancio, eso también lo se pero yo, se que podré mantener esto a raya

—todo irá bien. confíen en mí— dije tomando mi maletín y caminando hacia él auto, todo irá bien. lo se — lida, pendiente de mi por si se sale de control.

—si señor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En cuanto él entró al salón, todo fue difícil de asimilar. el joven bakugo solo siguió y se sentó, no saludo a nadie, no hizo amago de hablar con nadie, simplemente sacó su libro y se puso a leer lo que supongo tiene atrasado.

—ummm— suspiro bebiéndome de un trago una botella entera de sangre, si. hace el efecto que predije, no me calma la sed pero si las ganas de hacerle daño a rubio que está sentado a unos metros— bien— trato de hablar, duele. siento como si tuviera inflamada la garganta.

Duele como un demonio.

—bien, explicare el apartado 2 rápidamente, hagan preguntas de todo lo que han podido entender ayer, estoy para resolver dudas y joven bakugo— sus ojos rojos se ponen en mi, uff... joder con esa mirada— enseguida me coloco contigo, espero que hayas preparado dudas.

—hmp— dice simplemente volviendo al libro. Entiendo lo que quería decir él director con él, no se socializa.

Ha pasado la primera hora y dudo, ¿Realmente siente lo mismo que yo?, de ser así lo oculta muy bien. no me está poniendo nada de cuidado y es más, se quedó dormido.

No lo puedo culpar, cuando lo miro y siento lo que él siente, me invade mucho cansancio y sueño. sus manos, veo nítidamente las rendijas de sus huellas dactilares, llenas de material de construcción. creo que antes de venir aquí, trabaja.

Según tengo claro, debe tener 22 años, ¿por que trabaja? ¿acaso vive solo y no tiene como pagarse sus estudios? entonces... ¿por qué perdió el año pasado?

—ayer también se quedó dormido, trate de explicarle y me ignoro— me cuenta sirius, seguramente se dio cuenta de que no dejo de mirarlo, de igual manera no puedo evitarlo, me siento cautivado solo con su físico.

—Gracias por decirmelo, hablaré con él cuando termine la clase, por ahora póngase a trabajar señorita sirius—contesto un poco frío, tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no descontrolarme, que no me queda fuerzas para ser más amable con mis estudiantes.

Cuando por fin se acabaron las clases, suspiré viendo como todos salían y yo me quedaba a solas con él joven bakugo. —no se que tan buena idea sea esto pero—me acerque lentamente a él, su olor ya se intensificaban más— ehh, despierta...

—¿unnm?—abre los ojos, me queda realmente viendo directo con una mirada triste y apagada, y luego vuelve a dormirse.

—¿Que mierda?—Me alejo de él a sentir una ola de dolor atravesarme, me sentía enojado y deprimido, fastidiado y abandonado, herido y humillado—¡ahh joder!— no es que antes yo no hubiera sentido esta rabia tan fuerte. pero ahora me esta matando por dentro. ¿qué es esto?.

Escucho pasos por los pasillos, me muevo rápidamente y cierro la puerta recostándome en ella, suspiro mirando con rabia todo, estoy enojado. muy enojado. me acerco a mi maletín y sacó otra botella, de un trago la acabo y vuelvo a intentar despertar al rubio.

—despierta—digo otra vez acercándome a él, pero me temo que no, que él no se desper...

_Some more patience, yeah (I've been walking the streets at night, just trying to get it right)_

_A little patience, yeah (Its hard to see with so many around_

_You know I don't like being stuck in the crowd)_

¿Que? ¿de dónde viene esa música?

—diga— ¡no me jodas!, ¿se acaba de despertar con eso?— ¿¡MALDITA SEA, Y DONDE ESTA!?— se levanta a toda velocidad—¡no me puto fastidies!— él desespero me golpea con fuerza, la ansiedad y el miedo —¡hermano eso está en el otro lado de la ciudad, no podré llegar a tiempo!, ¡haz algo mientras tanto!— cada vez siento más desespero y miedo— iré rápidamente.

¿Qué es esto? ¿tan fuerte es el enamoramiento que siento todo lo que él está sintiendo?

—¿qué sucede?— pregunto haciéndome notar, nos miramos y todo desaparece, los malos sentimientos, el miedo y la ganas de huir lejos.

Vaya, si le hago sentir cosas.

—me tengo que ir— y era obvio, hace 10 minutos acabaron las clases y estaba tratando de despertarte, duermes como un tronco pero en cuanto suena tu teléfono, lo tienes clarísimo.

—¿te llevo?— no puedo evitar ofrecerme, siento el afán picándome y algo me dice que él necesita eso.

—¿llevarme?, ¿tu a mi?— siento la incredulidad crecer en él

—¿no quieres?— el leve sonido de su corazón se acelera, lo escucho fuerte y claro como la primera vez

—me vienes como caído del cielo, gracias— su mirada está fría otra vez, caminamos rápido por los pasillo— ¿ese es tu auto?— dice cuando llegamos al aparcamiento

—¿tiene algo de malo mi mercedes?— Él observa todo con cuidado, y cuando sube en el coche, me da la impresión de que nunca ha estado dentro de un mercedes — escúchame, ¿puedes echarte hacia abajo?, la gente puede mal pensar al vernos juntos en un coche

Él sonríe, pulsa con su mano la palanca del asiento y se deja caer lentamente mirándome, parece una silenciosa invitación, y su sonrisa, por los supremos no llevamos ni 30 minutos interactuando y ya la he visto, es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, existe una química que me da miedo aceptar —está prohibido, y pueden meterme en un problema— explico para que él no se sienta mal— pero una vez salgamos, siéntate normal

—lo entiendo, a lo mejor piensan que somos pareja y que tu me estas secuestrando para llevarme a tu castillo a hacerme quién sabe qué cosas— frenó con fuerza y trago, que sed... este coche ya está inundado de su olor.

Tomó otra botella y la volteó con rapidez

—no queremos que piensen eso, ¿verdad?— le miro, lo deseo.

Deseo escucharlo gemir, besarlo,amarlo, acariciarlo, tocarlo, zambullirlo en mis 5 años de sexo ardiente sin parar, sin respirar.

Pero sobre todo, deseo su sangre.

Y una mierda que tengo las cosas bajo control, no ha pasado ni cuatro horas y ya está en mi coche, menos mal dije que iría con calma y trataría de no involucrarme en su vida pero no... no puedo joder, me interesa todo de él.

Todo

Lo vuelvo a ver de reojo, y lo confirmo, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo, seguir con mi vida en sí es... como estar perdido. no tengo ya fuerza para alejarlo. aveces pienso que soy tan débil.

—ve al centro— dice volviendo a incorporarse y mirando fijamente hacia adelante— te iré guiando

— De acuerdo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A lo más asqueroso de la ciudad, ahí estaba parado yo mirando las calles con asco.

—¡tu!— el grito de bakugo me volvió a la realidad— ¡¿donde está?!— parece que había cambiado. sentía una impresionante furia y masculinidad que desprendía de él.

Se ven tan salvaje que me dan ganas de comerlo, necesito otra botella

Al final parece que estamos en un club de bailarinas.

—la puta de tu madre, está dentro— ese hombre cayó inconsciente en el suelo de un fuerte derechazo que le proporciono bakugo, no entiendo muy bien que hacemos aquí pero puedo hacerme una idea.

No sabía que íbamos a venir a recoger a su madre a este lugar, no sabía nada de esto.

—déjame pasar— gruñe él rubio a un guardaespaldas negro y gigante

—tienes que pagar—contestó sonriendo de lado, consciente de que quizás bakugo no lo pueda mover, luego me mira y vuelve a sonreír — no importa que hayas traído a tu amigo, no me intimidas y tienes que pagar— vaya... duda de lo que yo pueda hacer.

Creo que no es consciente de a quién le acaba de faltar al respeto.

—!y una mierda!— y se lanza, ahora entiendo lo de "problemas de comportamiento", pero bakugo no es así conmigo, a mi me mira diferente, a mi me sonríe, y conmigo se siente tranquilo. lo se porque... Yo también lo siento.

Antes de que las cosas vayan más lejos, miró al negro y le digo claramente— apártate— y este se apartó dejándonos pasar.

— puto— bakugo lo golpea de nuevo con furia para después entrar corriendo por él pasillo y empezar a correr en medio de todas esas personas,

Siento dos presencias, una es un olor a perro, un licántropo está en esta zona.

Me sorprendo cuando lo localizó hablando con bakugo, él me mira y yo lo miro fijamente con rabia.

—se la llevaron, debe estar dentro—dice el pelirrojo sin parar de mirarme. me parece raro que haya llamado a bakugo, sabiendo que él perfectamente puede ayudar a la mujer. pero seguramente no quiere llamar la atención.

—¿qué haces aquí?— gruñe mirándome de arriba abajo — ¿vienes por él?

—no te incumbe—contestó pasando de largo, no me detiene, se queda en la barra y sigue en lo suyo.

—¿te has encaprichado? que asco— escupe con rabia, no me contengo un pelo y gruño fuertemente

—no sabes a quién le estás tocando los huevos chucho— suelto mi presencia, y él se tambalea, a duras penas puede mantenerse en pie, solo ha sido una pizca de mi— no metas el hocico aquí— y quito la fuerza.

—¡KATSUKI!, ¡PARA POR FAVOR!— los gritos de la mujer rompen mis tímpanos, la miró de arriba abajo. tiene un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro— ¡PARA LO VAS A MATAR!

—¡CON MI MADRE NO!, A ELLA NO LA OBLIGAS A NADA, ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!—

Mierda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los tiraron los 2 a la calle, yo salí con elegancia y mire a ambos rubios en el suelo.

—mitsuki, solo tenías que acostarte con ese hombre, solo una cosa mitsuki. una simple cosa. y no la pudiste hacer— dijo lo que parecía ser él dueño del local, pero bakugo se levantó con rabia, no se que habrá visto, solo siento su impotencia.

—¡LA ALCANZÓ A...!— freno sus palabras, él asco, la culpa, la humillación y las violentas ganas de asesinar subía por todo mi cuerpo, todo... era arrasador.

—a mi no me levantes la voz, jovencito— dijo él alzando una mano— y tu mitsuki, estas despedida, no me sirve una bailarina que no sea flexible con su cuerpo— y el desgarrador sollozo de ella resonó en toda la calle.

Tome a la mujer y la levante con facilidad, la metí en el coche y cerré la puerta, luego bakugo se sentó de nuevo en él copiloto

—¿hacia dónde?— le digo con la voz más tranquila que puedo.

—Ve recto, hasta salir de esta zona por favor— miraba la ventana, no me miraba a mi. él inconfundible olor salino de sus ojos llego a mis fosas nasales. siento la profunda tristeza golpearme otra vez.

Está claro que tenía problemas. me equivoque al pensar que tenía una vida feliz. no... esta situación para nada es de alguien feliz.

La verdad es que esta situación es una mierda.

—atrás hay un abrigo, por favor tómelo y tápese — le digo, pues solo llevaba él encaje.

—gracias— susurro la mujer calmándose pero sin parar de llorar, la miró con pena y suspiro.

Los minutos pasaron y él camino era silencioso y lleno de tristeza.

—te he dicho madre, que no quiero que trabajes más. que no quiero que sigas en ese mundo. yo ya tengo un trabajo y podemos sobrevivir con ello, ¿por que eres tan terca?— su voz sonaba cansada y repetitiva

Mire por él espejo y ella solo se abrazaba a sí misma. joder que fuerte es esto

—mañana iremos a poner una denuncia.

—no sirve, lo sabes que no sirve. la justicia no puede ayudarme porque soy bailarina y él puede alegar que yo le provoque y ¿que puedo decir? mi trabajo es provocar en una mesa.

—¡JODER!— gritó con rabia haciéndome saltar.

Me siento incomodo

— lamento que nos hayamos conocido en esta situación joven, soy mitsuki, la madre de katsuki.

—tranquila— conteste con simpleza y me concentré en conducir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aunque sea su casa, es decente. un punto a su favor.

—Gracias, espero que todo vaya bien— ella se bajó rápidamente y se adentro a la unidad de edificios.

Me quedó viendo a bakugo, ya otra vez sentía la garganta seca, todo con este rubio es intenso, hasta su vida.

—no se como agradecerte esto— él baja su rostro con una mezcla clara de tristeza y desolación— me siento mal por esta expresión que tienes de mí y de mi madre, pero no he podido evitarlo, usted me ofreció su ayuda y yo necesitaba esa ayuda — se siente humillado, no era mi intención, de verdad que no — y todo para que, no alcance a llegar y el daño está hecho— mira con vacilación él manillar de la puerta, siento que no me quiere dejar ir, que le duele despedirse de mi. que necesita refugiarse en algún lugar y yo soy ese lugar.

—escucha...—me acerco y coloco una mano en su hombro— se que, ahora es difícil y...

—¿tienes algo que hacer fin de semana?— ¿que? ¿qué dijo?

—¿qué?— parpadeó con incredulidad, él me mira fijamente y siento su calor crecer, su corazón latir con desenfreno y su deseo hacia mi florecer...

¿Joder y como me niego a esto? ¿como?

—si se llegan a dar cuenta en la universidad, me despiden y...

—nadie se dará cuenta, verás yo...—mira hacia otra parte, masajea su cuello con ansiedad y suspira buscando las palabras para hablarme claramente— solo tu me llamas la atención, los demás no me importa, siento día a día que no encajo con esto, con esto...—sus manos señalan todo— y tú... solo...

Lo entiendo, oh joder no puedo negarme a ti.

—De acuerdo— y por primera vez desde que lo conozco siento una calidad felicidad florecer de él, en medio de toda esa oscuridad— tu madre, dile por favor que si necesita empleo yo puedo ayudarla. ella no tiene que seguir siendo bailarina y no debe pasar por estas cosas, mañana hablare con algunos amigos que tengo en la oficina de policías, pero tu madre tiene razón. ella no tiene nada que ganar aquí.

—¿haría eso por mi? es que apenas nos conocemos

—¿no crees que eso debería decir yo? apenas nos conocemos y ya quieres salir conmigo— suspiro— ten, mi tarjeta, dásela a tu madre y...

Siento una presencia cerca, uno de mis hijos esta rondeandome. es porque no me he reportado hoy.

—¿y?

—estaremos hablando— él mira él numero en la pequeña tarjetita y sonríe, estoy seguro que se robara mi numero para hablar conmigo—ahora ve a descansar, ya es tarde.

—hasta mañana profesor midoriya—sale del coche y se va

—pensé que nunca se iría papi— cuando bakugo entró a su casa, al mismo momento entró himiko a auto— ¿es él no? es guapo— noto su malicia y suspiro enojado tomando una botella y bogandomela de golpe.

Qué sed tan dolorosa.

—si quieres puedo robar un poco de su sangre— le miro mal y enciendo el coche para salir de ese lugar

—no quiero. así me encuentro bien y no me digas papi. himiko no me gusta— tengo un mal genio que no puedo. y este apenas fue el primer día.

Lo peor de todo es que he aceptado salir con bakugo el fin de semana. ¿en que estoy pensando? ¿es que no puedo negarme a él? de ser así esta muy jodido todo.

¿y si me pide que lo bese?

¿que me acueste con él? como podre hacer todo eso sin ponerle el diente encima.

¡JODER!

—¿no dijiste que no ibas a acercarte a él?—ahora denki estaba atrás del auto

—bueno, tienen que dejar de hacer eso, es peligroso— me quejo, no es bueno que se suban mientras estoy conduciendo

—¿hacer que?, ¿de que hablais?—kyoka entra y pone sus botas en él cabezal de mi asiento

—¿que me he perdido? ¿que tal el novio de izuku?— melissa también entra y se acomoda en la mitad pasando por encima de denki.

—¡TEN CUIDADO GORDA!

—¡YA VALISTE!— pero ella se frena y luego se aleja — ¡APESTAS A CHUCHO!

—¡Y TU ESTAS GORDA!—los miró fijamente y más que nada a mi amigo, si lo cierto es que apesta a perro. pero pensé que era mi imaginación.

Hago caso omiso a las tonterías de ellos y me concentro en lo mio. la verdad es que será una semana larga.

—¿y lida? ¿porque no está aquí?— melissa nos mira a todos y luego se queda pensativa—él ha salido a buscarte, pero no está aquí.

—busquemoslo — me invade un mal presentimiento, porque no puedo encontrarlo por la telepatía, y siendo yo la cabeza del clan me preocupa no saber dónde está, él nunca se iría sin decirme nada.

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL CONDE**

— El hombre al cual ustedes quieren poner la denuncia, amaneció esta madrugada muerto, parece ser que un animal lo atacó cuando iba de regreso a casa— parpadeó sorprendido, ¿un animal? ¿qué está pasando?

Noto una clara satisfacción en bakugo, él sonríe de lado y se retira inmediatamente, como si no le importara estar aquí, o en general todo. voy tras él y espero que me diga algo

—la justicia divina— sonríe de lado y entra al coche, hoy en cuánto se ocultó el sol fui a recoger a bakugo y a su madre para hacer lo que había prometido, pero resulta que ese hombre ahora está muerto.

—es un poco espeluznante, no hace menos de 20 horas estaba...— mitsuki se sintió un poco aturdida por la noticia

—no pienses en eso madre, ese hombre ahora debe de estar por ahí metido en una caja esperando que lo recojan— odio sentir también satisfacción, pero estoy seguro que estas emociones me las está compartiendo él.

—¡jovencito no hables así! ¡respeta a los muertos!— le regaña ella desde atrás

—si como sea, ¿profesor midoriya puedes acercarme a mi trabajo?— le miró fijamente y contesto

—antes pasaremos por la empresa de un conocido mio, seguro podrá encontrarte un buen trabajo mitsuki— le informo a mitsuki mirándola por el retrovisor.

—Gracias joven midoriya, ya era hora de que por fin tuvieras un amigo katsuki— escuchó él bufido de bakugo y siento un poco de su vergüenza.

No estoy casi metido en este momento, es decir sigo sintiendo la sed y me encanta, me encanta todo de él, y me voy acostumbrando al dolor de no probar su sangre. pero no tengo cabeza para eso, no he podido encontrar a lida y tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Donde putas esta?, anoche estuvimos esperándolo para ver si llegaba, pero no, él no está en ninguna parte. no entiendo porque se fue así. El fuerte sonido de una bocina llama mi atención.

—hijo de puta, ¡despierta!— un chico en un convertible me rebosa y después me insulta, gruño con fuerza y meto el cambio para poner mi mercedes a una velocidad mayor.

Con una sola mano en el volante y la otra en el cambio lo rebasó con facilidad.

—¡OH POR DIOS ESTAS LOCO! ¡NO CONDUZCAS ASÍ!— mitsuki estaba prendida de su cinturón de seguridad y caigo en cuenta de la situación, mierda. me deje llevar.

Una fuerte oleada de deseo arrasa con mi cordura, miro a bakugo y siento su penetrante y roja mirada sobre mi desnudándome sin pudor.

No joder, no me mires así.

—lo siento, no volverá a pasar—aclaro y como puedo tomo mi botella y la volteo para refrescarme la garganta.

Al final deje a mitsuki con un amigo mío jefe de una empresa de electrodomésticos, que estoy seguro le dará un trabajo trabajo.

—oye, profesor...

—¿me haces un favor joven bakugo? no me digas profesor cuando estemos los dos solos que me siento incómodo— él sonríe de lado y me mira juguetonamente

—¿enserio profesor? no me había dado cuenta que hacia eso profesor, lo siento profesor— yo también sonrió negando con la cabeza, miró por la ventana para evitar encontrarme con su mirada roja

—lo haré si no me dices "joven bakugo", me llamo katsuki.

—quizás debamos ponernos algún sobrenombre así bien cursis— noto como se sonroja y evita mi mirada, sonrió de lado y lo llevó rápidamente a una zona de construcción en las afuera de la ciudad— nos vemos más tarde ¿si?— nos miramos un instante, como si nunca quisiéramos despedirnos, él muerde sus labios y mira hacia fuera con frustración.

2 días, no puede existir tanta atracción, tanta química y tanto deseo.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos deku.

—¿como?— acaba de insultarme, pero no siento que haya sido un insulto como tal, es como si me gustara, o ¿es por que está trasmitiendo eso?

—tu sobrenombre— toma su mochila y sale rápidamente para evitar volver a verme, y así sin más se va a trabajar, que controversista me resulta esto.

—¿has sabido algo de lida?— doy reversa con rapidez y emprendo el viaje hacia las montañas, niego mirando fijamente a hitoshi y noto también su frustración— he ido a lo que me has dicho, me temo que ese hombre ha muerto por uno de los nuestros.

—me da miedo pensar que esto está relacionado con lida, afortunadamente todo esto tiene un bajo perfil y no hemos llamado la atención. pero necesito encontrarlo— aparco el coche y bajó, solo un instante ya estoy dentro de los bosques siguiendo lo último que queda de su rastro, los demás también llegan y me ayudan.

—en 3 horas entras a trabajar izuku— kota saltaba de árbol en árbol siguiendo el rastro

—lo se— además de que ya quiero otra vez estar con katsuki, ya puedo pensar en él por su nombre y no pasa nada. esto del enamoramiento parece peligroso.

Las horas pasaron y no, su aroma estaba por todas partes y no había rastro de lida, estoy desesperado joder.

—¡JODER!, ¡MALDITA SEA!— sin darme cuenta derribó un enorme árbol de un golpe, no puedo con esta situación, alguien como yo debería poder llevarlas bien, saber que todos sus descendientes están bien pero no, no puedo con esto— soy un fracaso...—susurro masajeando con vehemencia el puente de mi nariz. estoy molesto.

—¡padre!— suspire tratando de encajar el sobrenombre, él abrazo de kyoka me llegó de lleno, solo suspire para tratar de tranquilizarme

— eres tonto izuku, somos una familia, no puedo cargar con toda esta preocupación sólo porque nosotros estamos aquí, verás que encontraremos a lida, que estaba inconsciente en alguna parte de la ciudad. despertara y nos llamará.

Y quiero creerle, de verdad que quiero creerle pero no puedo, ¿y si algún cazador lo vio haciendo algo malo y decidió eliminarlo? en tal caso yo debería saberlo. soy tonto ya estoy especulando cosas que no son.

—tranquilo, todo está bien, él está bien, solo... — toru se alejó del abrazo y sonrió— confía...

Me repuse, no puedo preocuparnos a todos así, tengo que ser fuerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Camine por los pasillos de la universidad, aquí no están los chicos así que no pasa nada si me veo deprimido, ellos siguen buscando a lida y estoy tranquilo.

Abro la puerta y lo veo a él...

Mi todo.

Casi 3 días y no puedo con su presencia. me muero. algunas veces me pregunto de que si yo no fuera un vampiro, ¿me hubiera enamorado de él?

Noto que mira cuidadosamente a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie lo estaba mirando, entonces me sonríe feliz de verme, siento sus sentimientos llegarme con intensidad.

Joder si, si me hubiera enamorado de él. de todo él.

Mi clase transcurrió normal, katsuki y yo no tuvimos ninguna clase de acercamiento y parece que ahora está más atento a lo que explico. me alegro que no se haya quedado dormido.

Aún no he recibido noticias de lida, tengo mi hielido corazón en un puño y estoy pendiente de la telepatía que en todo momento mis hijos están teniendo, ellos lo están buscando.

— "padre..."— escuchó fuerte y claro, él rotulador se me suelta de las manos.

— "lida, ¿donde estas?"— siento la fuerte mirada de bakugo encima de mi, no se hasta donde sabe que me sucede algo.

— "en los edificios... torres del centro"— estuve a punto de salir a correr hacia ese lugar, a punto de dejar la clase pero yo no soy así.

A quién voy a engañar.

—leer los capítulos 4 y 5, completar los cuestionarios y hacer preguntas— recojo rápidamente mis cosas, no quiero ni ver a katsuki porque ya siento su sorpresa, angustia y descompresión llegarme.

Se que no debo irme, lo se pero no existe ahora más prioridad que las personas de mi clan. y en cuanto cierro la puerta del salón y noto que no hay nadie por los pasillos no tardó ni cinco segundos, ya estoy en mi coche. lo saque y lo aparque a una calle.

Demoraría mucho si uso mi vehículo, necesito llegar lo antes posible.

—padre...— toru llega al instante, me mira y sonrió feliz de verla

—gracias por estar aquí—me acerco y la abrazo, después ella activa su poder haciéndonos desaparecer para los ojos humanos y nos elevemos por el aire para empezar a volar hacia los edificios del centro.

Cuando llegamos él olor de lida estaba nítido y mezclado con sangre, lo encontramos dentro de una caja transformado en un animal. y una mierda bien grande, ninguno de mis hijos va a estar en una caja. así pues lo tomo en brazos y noto que está inconsciente.

—¿qué le pasó a mi hermano?— pregunta kota, rápidamente los demás llegaron preocupados

—hitoshi—le miro y él asiente, no tengo que decirle que hacer porque la situación merita sus dones.

Le vi cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para entrar en los pensamientos de lida, rápidamente frunce el ceño y gruñó con hambre —joder...— susurro tapándose la nariz y saliendo de nuevo — lida se ha enamorado

—¿que?— miro a él murciélago que tengo en brazos y me asombro, ¿cómo puede ser?

—¿sabes de quién?— él niega y mira hacia otra parte incómodo

—el hombre lo ha matado lida, los demás recuerdos y de quién no pude verlo. al negarse beber la sangre de esa persona, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho decidió él mismo dejarse en esa forma para no ser un peligro.

—¿eso se puede hacer?— toru pregunta asombrada.

—si, se puede hacer, es para entrar en sueño largo, entonces adoptamos siempre esta forma— respondo recordando mis siglos de pereza absoluta— volvamos a casa.

Lida debe tener una sed del demonio, al igual que yo. por lo que al llegar no dudó en zambullirlo en un barril de sangre, rápidamente el líquido empezó a bajar pero él no volvió a la normalidad.

mientras tanto también me volteo un barril para calmar un poco la sed. ahora que he encontrado a lida puedo estar más tranquilo.

—izuku, hoy me voy otra vez— denki se asomo por el pasillo y me miró con tranquilidad

—¿cuando te volveré a ver?—el solo negó con cansancio y luego suspira

— será pronto— y desaparece entre los pasillos oscuros de la mansión, y como de costumbre se que en cuanto uno se va, se empieza a ir uno tras otro

—izuku, parto esta noche— hitoshi me mira desde el marco de la puerta, justo donde unos minutos había estado denki antes.

—¡joder!— suelto él barril y salgo de la habitación— ¡porque no lo hacen todos de golpe y así se quién se queda y quién no!

—yo me quedaré— escucho la voz de melissa y suspiro aliviado, con lida y yo en fase de enamoramiento y sueño largo, es mejor tener ayuda.

—supongo que los demás ya tendrán que irse— y lo entiendo, es decir casi todos ellos están emparejados y es normal que quieran estar con sus destinados, pero bueno... no se yo soy muy familiar.

Las mujeres con un beso y un abrazo se fueron desapareciendo entre los oscuros pasillos, los hombres solo me miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, y se desaparecieron entre los pasillos. y la tranquilidad volvió a surgir de entre las paredes.

—tranquilo, todo esta bien, yo cuidaré de lida mientras tu estas dando clases y pasas tiempo con tu enamorado

—oh melissa, no tienes porque quedarte aquí, si quieres irte y viajar ve... no quiero que por mi culpa tu pierdas la oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo y

—no sigas...— se abraza ella misma y suspira con pena— hasta que tu y lida no estén en condiciones y ya hayan convertido a su enamorado, no me iré tranquila

—eso será bastante tiempo— ya que yo no tengo la intención de morder, ni mucho menos transformar a katsuki en inmortal. quiero que viva una vida humana yo se que es lo mejor para él.

—ya veras como— me mira fijamente y siento sus profundos ojos azules mirarme con un sentimiento extraño que me producen escalofríos y una profunda tristeza— encontrarás una razón para transformarlo, cualquier cosa. además — pone su cabello detrás de la oreja— ¿que pasara cuando él se entere de que eres un vampiro?, tienes que tener en cuenta su decisión.

—no se dará cuenta

—izuku no seas tonto, si se dará cuenta. ¿o que crees que pasará cuando quiera intimar contigo y tu no puedas ni tocarlo por miedo a morderlo? en el peor de los casos quedarás transformado— ambos miramos hacia él barril donde esa lida— como él

— em... — sería una de las cosas más horrible del mundo, solo pensarlo me da miedo — todo irá bien, ya veras como no sucederá nada de eso— sueno convincente para transmitirlo.

Ella solo sonríe divertida y luego volvemos a ver como esta lida, lo sacamos del barril y lo ponemos en un armario colgado boca abajo para que duerma lo que quiera, no niego pero se ve muy mono en esa forma.

—¿que haces?— me pregunta melissa viendo como tomo mi teléfono celular, que nunca lo uso pero decidí comprarlo en el momento en que sabía que sería maestro.

—le sacaré una foto, no todos los días se puede ver a lida así— y le saco la foto, que belleza.

Cierro el armario y me despido de melissa para irme a mi habitación. ahora que lo pienso, katsuki no me ha mandado ningún mensaje ni me ha llamado.

iré a verlo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- E-L -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-O-N-D-E- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llevo un buen rato viéndolo dormir desde la oscuridad, esta habitación tiene su olor pegado en todas partes, es el paraíso. que rico olor de pastel de zanahoria que ummm... que hambre tengo...

—ummm... ahh... deku...— escucho sus gemidos y muerdo mis labios con fuerza. su excitación me golpea con fuerza mis fosas nasales — ahhh... ahh... ah... — no puede ser. ¿Que está soñando?

Veo con asombro como él tendido se levanta entre sus piernas haciendo una pronunciada carpita. joder que sensual... ¿es por que estoy aquí?, no puede ser. pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo por lo que sin miedo suelto un poquito de mi presencia por todo el lugar moldeándolo para ponerlo encima de él. técnicamente no lo estoy tocando.

—umm... ahh... ahh... ah... sí más... — ¿está despierto? no imposible, lo sabría.

Pero sin pena suelto mas de mi y ahora está todo él lugar también con mi olor y mi presencia, estoy mareado de este fuerte olor sexual que expulsa katsuki entre gemidos y fuertes suspiros.

—ahh... ah... — vamos bebé, termina... explota para mi...

—Grrrr... vamos...— gruño sintiendo los colmillos salirme, estoy hechizado, mi voz está demasiado ronca. si sigue así voy a morderlo

—deku...— mueve con sensualidad sus caderas sobre la cama, estira todo su cuerpo gimiendo en placer y se viene. su olor me llega haciéndome doblar una rodilla en el suelo para controlarme.

Tengo que salir de aquí, katsuki está despertando.

Eso ha estado cerca. estuve a punto de morderlo. debo correr rápidamente hacia el bosque y de ahí volar hacia mi hogar.

—¿qué crees que estás haciendo?— una voz desde las sombras de los árboles llama mi atención

—y a ti que te importa, chucho— con rapidez salta un gigantesco lobo humanoide de entre las sombras y me encara sin vacilar.

—un vampiro solo por estos lados... que peligro

—¿quien te crees que eres?—le miró de arriba a abajo, odio que las otras especies inmortales no conozcan quién soy, y entiendo que eso se debe a que yo no es que digamos que sea muy social pero aun así, ellos deberían de saberlo. —ellos deberían de saberlo...— susurro mirándolo fijamente.

—¿de qué hablas asqueroso chupa sangre?— siento más presencias cercanas — no se si lo sabes, pero estos bosques y este lado de la ciudad es territorio de la manada. así que espero que tengas una buena explicación para estar por estos lados.

—vuelvo y lo digo, a ti no te importa, tu no eres el dueño de nada ni tu manada de pulguientos, yo puedo estar por donde me venga en gana—

—matemoslo jefe, nos está faltando al respeto

—¿les estoy faltando al respeto? les recuerdo que no he sido yo quien empezó con esta situación

—entonces desconoces que uno de los vuestros ha matado a un humano en esta zona, anoche mismo. lo descuartizó y se bebió toda su sangre y después se fue a una velocidad que no sabía podían alcanzar— sonrió mostrando mis colmillos con orgullo

—ya nos hemos encargado de ese asunto, no necesitamos vuestra ayuda para controlar a los nuestros. no os creáis tan especiales— siento como uno de ellos se lanza sobre mi. pero al instante cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, he soltado gran parte de mi presencia, tanto que se empezaron a ver mis características descargas de energía verdes.— de cualquier forma...— alzo mi mano para acompañar a mi gesticulación— gracias por la conversación, pero me voy.

El lobo delante de mí apenas se podía mover. sin dejar de verlo me elevo por el aire y salgo hacia mi mansión.

Me preocupa, no sabía que los lobos controlaban esa zona de la ciudad, me temo que va a complicarse esto de visitar a katsuki.

**Continuará.**


End file.
